Link
"But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand... a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light." : –''The Wind Waker'' prolouge Link (リンク Rinku) is the protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. Personality A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the ''Legend of Zelda ''series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Appearance Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Swordsman In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of attack. He almost invariably wields his sword in his left hand, though there are exceptions. The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. Comparison Interestingly, Link bears a resemblance to Peter Pan, as they are both elf-like, wear green clothing, fight with swords, and are sometimes accompanied by a Fairy. Gallery GetMedia.jpeg|Wertys' Rough Draft Link (Final is coming soon!) imgres-2.jpeg|LEGO Link Mosaic imgres-1.jpeg|Link out of LEGO bricks imgres-3.jpeg|Link Figurine imgres-4.jpeg|Hand-drawn LEGO Link imgres-5.jpeg|Link on Horseback imgres-6.jpeg|Link out of LEGO bricks imgres.jpeg|Professionally made Link Minifigure young link moasic.jpg|Young Link Mosaic linklink.jpeg|Link minifigure Category:Link Category:Minifigures Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:Good Articles Category:Great Articles Category:Males